Death of Light
by ShanriaAngel
Summary: There's a new scout in town and she refuses to let the old sailor moon get her vampire clutches on all she holds dear! new chapter!
1. Prologue

Death of Light  
  
Prologue  
  
By: Shanria Angel  
  
Author's Notes: Same disclaimer notes apply as always. This isn't the first fanfic I've ever made, but it's darn close to it! Lone Star and company belong to me so don't use them in your fanfics unless you ask for my permission first k? If you have any suggestions or comments send them to star5002@hotmail.com. If you want to see my web page (which I suggest you do since it is really cool) head over to www.geocities.com/shanriamaiden. Well guess that's it..Ja Ne!  
  
She screamed in anguish and pain as the ivory fangs bit into her neck. She couldn't believe that this child who had protected this city for so long could be doing this to her. Pretty soon though nobody could hear her scream. A sense of peace seemed to come over her and she relaxed into her fate. It was if a signal had sounded because then four other girls came out and began to feast.  
  
It happened then that Mamo-chan happened to be walking in the shadow- stained park that night. As he came down the path's bend he stopped upon seeing the five girls in blood soaked fukus eating at a young woman in a black and purple fuku. Pulling out a rose he transformed in a shimmer of light into Tuxedo Mask. He slowly pulled out his cane and prepared to attack when SNAP! He froze and hoped to God almighty that the creatures did not hear the twig. Yet it seemed his prayer wasn't to be answered. The things slowly looked up at him as if they were one mind, one body. Yet one of them seemed to want him for herself for she motioned the others away from him and they faded back into the shadows the girl on the ground forgotten.  
  
The creature slowly walked up to him as her red boots clicked slowly and softly on the ground. She ran her ivory fingernails through his midnight hair and slowly kissed his lush lips. He could taste the blood on her ruby lips and as he looked into her blood red eyes he was slowly put under her spell.  
  
After the kiss had ended she slowly nuzzled at his neck. Yet he didn't see her pearly fangs slide out of her jaw. A flash of pain hit him as she bit on him and then he woke up.  
  
Woooohoooooo!!!!!!! Finally I got it all typed out and everything. Well you guys will have to read and review k? Chapter 1 should be out quickly as well! So if you want to learn what that dream was about you're going to have to find out in the next chapter k? Ja Ne!!!!! 


	2. The Beginning of the Darkness

The Beginning of the Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: Hello all sorry the last chapter was so short! It really would help me out if you guys would review this.(that way I know that people are reading it at least!) Well this chapter will introduce the main character to you k? And remember to visit my webpage! Ja Ne ^cuddles up with one of her hottie characters from another story^ oh yeah the other sailor scouts haven't been discovered in this yet! And mamoru doesn't know who sailor moon is in real life.  
  
Mamo-Chan woke up from his nightmare with a cold sweat on his body. Lately he had been having a dream about Sailor Moon being a vampire. She had four other people with her who were dressed in the same outfit and they seemed to be sucking another girl in a purple fuku's blood.  
  
He seemed connected to SM someone, but he felt that he needed the girl on the grass in his life. The dream always ended with Sailor Moon sucking his blood.  
  
Mamo-Chan sat in the silence of the night for a few moments speculating on his nightmare. Finally he decided that he would no longer protect Sailor Moon and he would look for the girl with the purple fuku and the four other girls. With this in mind he finally succumbed to sleep never noticing a pair of gold cat eyes looking at him from his window.  
  
Lakewood, Colorado, U.S.A.  
  
The sun shone down on a sleeping figure. The covers were pulled in tight on what looked like a body, but you couldn't tell where the head started and the feet ended.  
  
A cheerful voice called out, "Kristi! Get out of bed or we're going to be late for school!" The person stirred just a bit and pulled the covers tighter in on its body.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the room and a voice called, "Kristi, Mom said to get your tired tush out of bed and help us get ready for school!" The person on the bed groaned in disgust and pulled into himself or herself even more.  
  
There was another light knock on the door and then three heads peeked into the room. They got a devilish gleam on their face and as they shouted as one, "Kristi the hottest boy at school is here to pick you up and dad is threatening to shoot him with his shotgun!!" The girl in the bed popped up and had shimmied out of her nightie, into some jeans, and had her hair up in a ponytail when she seemed to finally wake up and hear 3 different sets of giggles at her door.  
  
She crept up on them so softly that in their laughter they couldn't see her until it was to late. She opened her door the rest of the way and three bodies tumbled in as she asked, "So have you guys hidden the shells to dad's shotgun yet," and all of them started laughing even more.  
  
After the laughter had abated the oldest tossed her shorn black hair behind her face and said, " Mom left a second ago for work. She said that if you were still having the nightmares that you didn't have to go to school today as long as you drove us to school. And maybeeee made us some breakfast?"  
  
Kristi looked at them suspiciously and asked, "Are you sure Dad doesn't have his shotgun????" The four of them burst out laughing again. Kristi smiled at them and pushed them out of her room.  
  
"Get out of here you rugrats, and after I dress I'll make you some pancakes or some French toast." The kids looked at each other and smiled. They knew that Kristi making breakfast was a rare treat, considering that she was a great cook, even better then their Mom! They quickly left her room after extracting a promise from her that she wouldn't fall back asleep.  
  
Kristi stretched upwards and looked out her open window. She smiled lightly to herself and upon putting on a shirt she left her cheery room and walked into the kitchen. All of the children were sitting at the table quietly chatting amongst themselves. Kristi smiled lightly at this and rolling up her sleeves to her 3 Doors Down t-shirt asked, "So who wants French toast and who wants pancakes?"  
  
Vanessa said that she wanted blueberry pancakes while Tony and Brandon said that they wanted French toast. She started cooking and while she was doing this Vanessa asked her, "So Kristi are you going to take that prep school opening in Japan?"  
  
Kristi froze and the eggs she had been breaking plopped into the pan causing the butter to leap up and burn her. She yelled, "OOOOOOWWWWWW!" and with tears in her eyes she sucked on her burnt finger. After the burning pain went away she turned around and looking Vanessa in the eyes said, "I think I am going to go."  
  
Vanessa, Tony, and Brandon all looked downcast and Vanessa said tearfully, "Well.you better start packing today! The plane leaves a week from now!"  
  
Kristi smiled sadly at the brave front Vanessa was putting on for her brothers and turning back to the stove asked, "So who wants their toast first?" Starting a fight between the two little boys and putting a sense of humor back into the atmosphere. 


	3. Beginning of a New Life

Beginning of a new life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Shanria Angel  
  
Author's Notes: The week of packing has already passed in this story. This is the part right when she is leaving for the airport and all of that. I am so sorry the last chapter had no action I just needed to tell you guys about her family cause they're going to be important later on! So the last review I got was telling me my story sucked! But that's ok because I still want to keep on writing! And if you think I'm a sailor moon hater or something I'm not (even though it's going to seem like it in the last chapter.) I'm working on a sailor moon fanfic between her and a guy named erix right now! You'll find out the story if you read it soon! Also Serena and Darien might get back to together I'm not sure if I want them too so review and tell me what you think! Well on with the writing!  
  
She looked around her empty room with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. So many memories were embedded in these walls.as the tears were getting ready to fall Vanessa called from the car, "Kristi we better get going otherwise you're going to miss you're flight!" Kristi dashed away the tears and putting on a brave smile closed the door to her room leaving behind the only home she had ever known.  
  
Kristi dashed out to the cab and looking at her cousins she felt the urge to cry again. Instead she put on a brave face for them and giving each of them a quick kiss and a hug. She jumped into the cab and told the taxi cab driver, "DIA, please." As the taxi cab driver pulled away from her house she leaned out the window and yelled, "I love you guys and I promise I'll write everyday!!!!!" She then got back into the cab and sitting back prepared her for a long ride..  
  
"Lady.Hey Lady wake up!" The driver said to the sleeping Kristi. As he looked at her he noticed her perfect lips and her long eyelashes and beautiful curly hair it was so long! Kristi sat up with a shot and realized that they were at the airport.The driver got a dizzying effect when he looked in her beautiful hazel eyes and realizing that he was staring he got out of the car and asked Kristi, "So where are you heading to? Hawaii? California?"  
  
Kristi replied, "No I'm heading to Japan."  
  
"Wow Japan.You know I live there? I'm here on a student scholarship right now. Just doing the Cab driver thing that way I can eat. Tomorrows the day I graduate."  
  
"Cool! I hope your graduation goes off without a hitch!"  
  
"Yeah so do I," he stated as he took her luggage out of the trunk allowing Kristi to get a good look at his perfect frame. She sighed as she remembered when she had sat up and looked into his beautiful golden eyes.she had felt such an urge to kiss his beautiful lips and rustle her fingers through his black hair..Kristi realized what she was thinking and whispered to herself, "Dork you just met this guy you don't know anything about him now stop! Even though he does look like the guy I've dreamed about.Now stop!"  
  
Putting her luggage on the ground something in him prompted him to ask her where she was staying in Japan.So he asked. She answered, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because maybe when I get back to Japan we can go and get maybe a coffee or a chocolate malt or something.. Never mind I'm sorry we just met and I'm already hitting on you!"  
  
"That's ok I guesss..Well lets see I'm staying with a guy named.."She slowly dug out of her purse the name of the man she was staying with, "Mamoru-Chiba at 1800 S. Kane St. Apt number 251"  
  
"Well let me write that down.oh yeah what is your name?  
  
"Kristi Padilla, my real name is Nia, but people had a hard time pronouncing it so it just became my middle name Kristi!"  
  
"That's interesting Nia maybe you should just have people call you that instead!"  
  
"Maybe I will in Japan."  
  
" That be great, my name is Escario, so when I get back to Japan I'll look for you and you'll actually know my name!"  
  
"That be nice well I better get going I'll see you later!"  
  
"Ok then! Ja Ne!"  
  
With that said the man jumped into his cab and drove off leaving Kristi/Nia there looking very amused. Sighing she turned around grabbed up her two suitcases and walked into the airport wondering if there any more surprises were in store for her today.  
  
(ok this is the part where I'm going to change kristi's name to nia sorry all)  
  
Jubaan Airport, Japan  
  
Mamo-Chan looked down at the card in his hand and said to himself, "Oh boy why did they chose me to help this exchange student? Lets see her name is Nia-Illene Kristi Padilla. Well that's a pretty name, she has a nice picture too.Lets see she's at gate 112. ok better get going."  
  
He started to walk towards the airport gate looking around for a girl who looked like the girl in the photo. Finally he spotted her. Right when he saw her he felt something like brotherly love towards her. Walking up to her he asked, "Are you Nia Padilla?"  
  
She looked up at him and felt something akin to shock go through her system. This guy looked exactly like Escario! Except Esc (pronounced ehsk like desk without the d) was a lot cuter and had a better body and had beautiful golden eyes.she groaned to herself when she realized she had fallen hard for Escario and looking up at Mamo-Chan said, "Yes I am!"  
  
"Great well I'm Mamoru or in English I guess it would be Darien."  
  
"Well can I just call you Mamo-Chan or something like that?"  
  
"I guess you can!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
With that she smiled a radiant smile at him and picking up her luggage (she only took 2 carry ons that way she wouldn't have to deal with baggage claim) started to walk towards the entrance of the airport. Mamoru smiled a confused smile and chuckling to himself grabbed Nia by the shoulder and said politely, "Nia-san that's the wrong way! Unless you want to be stuck here for a while!"  
  
She laughed lightly and was finally heading towards the correct entrance when she heard a piercing scream rent the air. Both her and Mamoru turned around and Mamoru was getting ready to say, "Nia stay.." When Nia dashed off toward the place where she had heard the scream originate from.  
  
A.N. Cool I made a cliffhanger! And I have now decided Nia is the name I want for this character. Don't worry moonie lovers! Nia and Mamoru won't fall in love I have different plans for them! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe I should tell you this about Nia first, she is very spontaneous and ever hear the old saying love at first sight? Well that's what happened between her and Escario! Well Ja Ne and please review! 


	4. Secrets Discovered! Destinies Unfold!

Secrets Discovered! Destinies Unfold!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: ShanriaAngel  
  
Author's Notes: So does anyone want me to continue with this? I do!! So now I'm going to write from my heart thanks to some very good advice. I did it before, but not as much as I plan on doing now. So I hope you enjoy this story! Lone Star and her friends are mine also so if you want to write anything with them in it you have to ask first. Oh yeah I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me! Also please review!!!!!!!!  
  
Nia raced toward where she had heard the scream emanate. She felt a pulsing beat in her body as she came closer and closer to the site. Finally she arrived there and she saw a young woman wearing a very short skirt and odangoes in her hair fighting some type of giant lizard creature that had a hold of this girl with blue hair and was tossing her around like it was its favorite chew toy.  
  
The girl with odangoes then screamed out, "Star Dust Action!" and this weird golden powder fell onto the lizard causing his skin to burst with flames. Nia realized then that this was Sailor Moon!!! Sailor Moon flashed a v for victory sign and then noticing that Nia was behind her shouted, "Get out of here! Now!!!"  
  
Nia was just getting ready to do this when she noticed that the lizard creature was jumping towards Sailor Moon with his jaws open! Nia screamed, "NO!" She pushed Sailor Moon out of the way causing the lizard to latch onto her arm. The teeth broke into the tender skin of her arm causing blood to pool up. She screamed in pain, a scream that pierced through the hearts of everyone around. The lizard began to toss her up in the air and right as Mamo-Chan arrived her threw her towards the glass window!  
  
Mamo-Chan stopped in shock as he saw Nia get thrown through the glass window. He screamed, "NO! KRISTNIA!" and then a vision overtook him.  
  
1 VISION  
  
A young girl pushing him into an escape pod him desperately crying, "NO!" Her smiling at him flashing a v and turning only to see a man who looked almost like him fall down at the blade of one of the earth's generals. Her scream reverberating through his heart as he felt a part of him ripped away. Her slamming the door shut with him screaming, "No!" Even though she was unable to hear him and as he flew away into the night sky seeing her fall down from a wound on the leg then the generals coming up to her torturing her, spitting in her face. And then the worst part came.they raped her and then tossed her body over the waterfall laughing all the while why doing so. He screamed in pain as the only two people who had ever loved him were killed brutally by his own guardians.  
  
VISION ENDS  
  
Nia felt the shards of glass cut into her back as she fell through the window to the cold hard concrete below. Tears escaped from her eyes as she thought, "No! I' just got here I can't be dying there's something I have to do! Oh please Esc, Endy save me! I feel so afraid the pains raking at my heart it hurts to much no!!!!!!" She screamed a short scream then fainted and the tears kept on plummeting from her eyes as she fell down the four story airport.  
  
Mamo-Chan heard that scream and waking from his vision roared with rage as a black shadow flew over him causing Black Armor with purple rimming to appear on him. A Purple/Gold sword appeared at his arm and on the other arm a black shield with a cross and the symbol of earth appeared. Before he realized what he was doing he had taken his mighty sword and sliced the daimon lizards head off and was jumping out the window to catch his falling princess.  
  
Later people would swear that as the young girl had fallen there seems to be a black shape like wings at her back and that she had been wearing a purple and black dress. They would also swear that the young man show had jumped through the window after her had a pair of silver angel wings at his back.  
  
Mamo-Chan fell closer and closer to Nia. Finally he reached her and grabbing one of her outstretched hands pulled her close to him and sighed with relief. This sigh happened to wake Nia up and looking up at him sighed something that sounded like, "Ashiherutu, Endy." And then fainted once again.  
  
Mamo-Chan landed lightly on the ground with tears streaming from his face. He had remembered another piece of his forgotten past and learned something about himself he didn't know. He had been something to this girl in a past life and he had been forced to see her and a close friend of his die.Interrupting his thoughts came the wail of a siren and as the people gathered lightly around him one person asked him who he was. He answered, "Endymion." And then bounded lightly away leaving Nia there for the police and ambulance to look after.  
  
I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Well here's to tell you what some of this words mean. Ashiherutu means I love you, daimon is a type of demon, and I believe that's all the words that I said in here well g2g. The next chapter will be coming out soon. Oh yeah there was this attack that sm could do in the first episode where this dust came out of her tiara and burned enemies and saved victims I just happened to name the attack! 


	5. Alike Souls Meet! Beginning of Lone Star...

Alike Souls Meet, The Beginning of Lone Star  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: ShanriaAngel  
  
Author's Notes: Yay!!!! I'm getting more reviews! Thank you Chris and moonie13 for reviewing! I got the writer's muse with me right now so I figure I'm going to go on with the show! And usual disclaimer notes apply!  
  
Nia opened her eyes to a bright white light. She winced and looking around with her head she saw she was in a hospital. She looked to her right and saw Mamo-Chan sleeping with a black lock falling over his face. She smiled and without moving she reached out to push it back from his face. Right when she touched him a shock passed through her body and her eyes glazed over as a memory fell through her mind.  
  
Memory (told in Nia's P.O.V.)  
  
There was a little boy on the bed. He was sleeping with deep breaths. He's so adorable I thought! I knew that one day he would grow up to be a very handsome man and even though we would always be the same age I knew that my twin would always feel like a baby to me. I walked slowly over to him and while caressing his face I pushed a lock of midnight hair back. His blue eyes opened in confusion and he asked me, "Kristinia what are you doing up so late?" I smiled and told him, "Nothing Endy just looking at the stars. You know we all are part of a star and we'll remain a part of our star for our entire life. And that star will be our star nobody else's. That's how people get reincarnated." He asked me, "But a star eventually dies Kristnia. So how do you get reincarnated after your star dies?" I smiled at this question and turning serious I said, "I'm talking about the spirit of a star. 2 like spirits equals one star except one day it is prophesized that there will be 3 stars that have only 1 spirit to each. Yet these stars will be connected and yet one shall be connected and yet not. And this one star will be called the lone star." "Well Kristnia I hope that me and you come from the same star." "Maybe Endy." Yet I knew in my heart that it wasn't to be.  
  
Memory Ends  
  
Nia opened her eyes startled at what had just been revealed to her. Yet she didn't notice that she was half hanging over the bed and forgetting to balance she fell straight onto Mamo-Chan causing her to groan and him to wake up very startled. They both looked up at each other and started laughing. Mamo-Chan picked Nia up in his arms and holding her carried her out of the hospital room. He said while they walked, "The docters said that you could go home today "  
  
Nia laughed and looking up at Mamo-Chan said, "So because I have a few stitches in my arm I can't walk?" Mamo-Chan blushed and lightly placing Nia on the ground walked over to his Red Convertible. Nia whistled lightly at the beautiful shape the car was in and getting a devilish gleam in her eye asked, "So can I drive?"  
  
Mamo-Chan sputtered wildly as Nia came over and took the car keys from him. He didn't even know how good a driver this girl was! Yet as she smiled up at him he figured that he could just give her the directions as she drove. He didn't know what was up with him. Yet with her around he felt as if he had a part of him with him again and he didn't want to screw around with anything that might mess up their new founded relationship.(not as boyfriend girlfriend!)  
  
A week later  
  
Nia stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room. As she pulled the towel of her hair her brunette curls fell down her back to mid thigh. She looked down in disbelief at her hair. She still couldn't believe that ever since she had gotten to Japan her hair had grown longer and longer. Nia slowly wrung the water out of her hair and walked over to her bedroom.  
  
As she entered the bedroom and took her towel off to change she didn't see a black shadow fly through the open window. Taking out the a pair of jeans and purple lingerie she put the garments on. As she walked out of her bedroom to go get her dirty clothes in the bathroom an evil cackle went through the house and the lights went out. Nia jumped and began to look around for the source of the laugh. It didn't take to long.  
  
A black shadow began to materialize from in front of her as it gained in shape and form a young girl stepped from it. She had light blue hair with 2 black streaks that looked frosted and fell to her waist. She had a blue ribbon entwined through it and she was wearing a black dress with two light blue striped on the left side. She had on black stilleto boots and around her neck she had on a black rhinestone collar with a blue cross hanging from it. Her ice blue eyes stared at Nia contemptuously and she said, "So this is the Lone Star who will rule the universe. How pathetic. I am your first test, the daughter of water and if you can not survive me you will never survive the real challenge."  
  
Nia looked around confused, what did this girl mean, who was she, what did she want? As she backed away slowly from the girl she asked, "What's your name what do you want from me?" The girl smirked and said, "Ami Mizuno at your service now prepare yourself!"With this said Ami traced a pattern in the air and 5 ice balls formed and raced towards her at high speed. Nia screamed as the ice balls hit her one by one. Ami formed more ice balls and as the ice balls kept hitting her a star with the symbol of infinity inside it began to form on her forehead. As the last iceball hit her a purple light flashed over her. When Nia reappeared from the light she had on a Black dress with purple lining on her arms, neck line, and the bottom of the dress. Around her waist was a purple/black ribbon that formed in the back as a large bow. And on her back was the most glorious sight. A pair of black angel wings. Nia stared at Ami with pity and said, "I will defeat you for I am the lone star! 


End file.
